UNA DANZA PELIGROSA
by natokine
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo sin tiempo, vuelvo a subir mis historias... Un baile de encubierto y muchos problemas.
1. TIRA Y AFLOJA

**PARTE 1: TIRA Y AFLOJA**

- Ya te dije que no puedes ir, llamaras mucho la atención. – le dijo Kate por enésima vez a Castle que seguía insistiendo.

- Vamos, prometo que nadie me notará. – le aseguró.

- Sabes que es imposible. El alcalde y mucha gente de tu círculo estará allí. Serás el centro de atención. – le recordó. – Se supone que vamos de encubierto.

- Pero ya hemos ido juntos una vez a una fiesta, estando presente el alcalde y todo salió bien. – le recordó él.

- Si, pero eso fue hace años. No es lo mismo. Aparte, Connor dijo—

- ¿Connor? – dijo interrumpiéndola. – ¿Desde cuándo el Detective Dier es "Connor"? – le preguntó levantando un poco el tono.

- No me vengas con escenas de celos ahora, Castle. – le advirtió ella.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso de "Connor"? – le dijo burlonamente. – Oh, ¿será porque salieron juntos por más de un año—

- Hace mil años. – le cortó ella. – No empieces con eso que no te conviene. – le advirtió. – El caso es suyo y nosotros solo lo estamos asistiendo. Por eso iré con él. Nada más. – le aclaró agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Castle la miró en silencio haciendo puchero pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó.

- Está bien, pero eso no significa que me guste. – le dijo, y ella le sonrió. Subió las manos hasta su nuca y le dio un beso.

- Gracias. – Castle solo emitió un gruñido. Ella volvió a sonreírle y le dio otro beso, un poco más largo, muy lento, pura dulzura.

- ¿Ya viste que vas a ponerte? – le preguntó mirando las puertas de su armario.

- Todavía no.

- ¿Por?

- Porque desde que llegamos no paraste de insistirme con acompañarme y no he tenido tiempo.

- Bien. – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó ella sin entender. En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

- Si, bien. Quédate aquí, yo atiendo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y si es alguien conocido? – le dijo yendo tras él pero Castle se volteó y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera y le indicó que se metiera en la habitación. Ella dudó pero, a regañadientes, se metió. Él siguió camino a la puerta y miró por la mirilla de la puerta. Tal como había pensado.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Entrega para el Sr. Richard Castle. – se escuchó del otro lado. Castle sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Si, soy yo. – le dijo al muchacho que lo miraba del otro lado del umbral. El muchacho le pasó una caja y él la agarró.

- Firme aquí, por favor. – le pidió el mensajero mostrándole una planilla. Castle firmó, le dio una propina junto con las gracias por haber aceptado hacer la entrega a esa hora y cerró la puerta.

Caminó hasta la encimera para apoyar la caja y la abrió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 'Perfecto', pensó. Acomodó bien el contenido, la cerró y se dirigió con ella a la habitación. Cuando entró, se chocó con Kate que por lo visto había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

- ¿Desde cuándo pides que te traigan cosas aquí? – le preguntó acusadoramente.

- Desde que me avisas a último momento de las cosas. – le retrucó él. Kate le miró intrigada y luego se percató de la gran caja que él cargaba.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – quiso saber.

- ¿Qué crees que es? – le dijo él sin contestarle, mientras caminaba hacia la cama y dejaba la caja encima.

- ¿Un… vestido…? - le contestó dubitativamente, sin sacarle la vista a la caja. Castle sonrió sin que ella lo viera. Se puso serio y la miró.

- Compruébalo tu misma. – le propuso haciéndole lugar para que se acercara. Ella sonrió y se acercó casi a los saltos, como una niña en navidad. La caja era grande. Deslizó los dedos por la tapa y la corrió hacia un costado lentamente, expectante. Cuando vio su contenido abrió los ojos bien grandes y la boca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Me compraste… esto? – le preguntó pasando su mano por un hermoso vestido. No lo podía creer. Castle quedó complacido con su reacción. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Si, aunque pensé que lo usarías conmigo. – le dijo sin intención de reprocharle, solo como un comentario. - ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó al ver que ella lo sacaba de la caja para verlo completo. Era un vestido color violeta oscuro. Era ajustado al cuerpo y sólo se sujetaba arriba por un bretel decorado con brillantes joyas blancas que subía en diagonal por el hombro izquierdo. La falda era larga y caía haciendo delicados pliegues pero básicamente era lisa. – Me pareció que el color no debía llamar mucho la atención pero tampoco quería que fuera negro. Aunque de todas maneras, no importa el color que lleves, siempre llamarás la atención. – terminó diciendo. Ella alzó la vista con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Me gusta mucho. – le dijo dejando el vestido delicadamente sobre la cama. – Pero no tenías que... – empezó a decir pero él le tapo la boca con la mano.

- ¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntarle sin sacarle la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. – sentenció sacándole la mano. – Tienes que entender esto, el dinero va y viene, y en mi caso viene más de lo que va. ¿Qué mejor utilidad puede tener que usarlo con las personas que amo? – le preguntó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas y mirándola a los ojos, seriamente. Ella se quedó pensativa y finalmente sonrió y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Gracias. – le dijo. – Como recompensa, prometo que dejaré que me lo saques cuando vuelva. – le dijo haciéndole sonreír. Ella pudo sentir como se tensaba. – Siempre y cuando me esperes despierto. – le aclaró apoyando el dedo en su nariz. Él movió la cabeza y le besó el dedo.

- Lo haré, que no te quepa la menor duda. – le aseguró levantándole una ceja.

- Eso espero. – le dijo cerca de su boca y luego presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un suave beso. Cuando rompieron el beso no se separaron, sino que se quedaron abrazados con los ojos cerrados, con las frentes juntas. Él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y ella la nuca, enredando lentamente los dedos en su pelo.

Y entonces el sonido del teléfono los sacó de su burbuja, sobresaltándolos. Ambos gruñeron por la interrupción. Kate buscó su teléfono y miró la pantalla, era Connor.

- Beckett. – dijo en su tono usual.

- Llamaba para avisar que en una hora pasaré a buscarte. – dijo Dier al otro lado de la línea.

- Una hora. – repitió. – De acuerdo. Aquí estaré. – le dijo ella.

- Bien. Adiós. – se despidió.

- Adiós. – dijo y ambos cortaron.

Kate dejó el teléfono donde había estado antes, sobre la mesa de noche y vio que Castle venía del baño.

- Te dejé el baño listo. – le avisó acercándose. – Será mejor que me vaya. – le dijo antes de que ella pudiera acotar algo.

- ¿No vas a esperar a verme con el vestido? – le preguntó intrigada. En el fondo esperaba estar un rato más con él, tal vez bañarse juntos…

- Prefiero no arruinar la sorpresa, para cuando vengas a casa a que te lo saque. – le recordó mirándola sugestivamente y ella sonrió.

- Está bien, si así lo prefieres. – dijo ella con falsa resignación mientras empezaba a desvestirse, tentándolo. Él se dio cuenta de la maniobra pero tenía otros planes para esa noche así que simplemente se limitó a rodearle suavemente la cintura y darle un profundo pero dulce beso en los labios.

- Tengan cuidado en la fiesta, estos sujetos parecen peligrosos. – le pidió.

- No te preocupes, lo tendremos. – le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla.

- Si necesitas auxilio me llamas. – bromeó él y ella sonrió.

- Lo haré. – le contestó siguiéndole el juego.

Castle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y hundió la nariz en su cuello para oler su aroma por unos segundos. Se separó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó al umbral, frenó y la miró.

- No te diviertas tanto sin mí. – le pidió.

- De acuerdo. – le contestó ella antes de meterse en el baño.

Horas después, en la fiesta.

- Creo que hemos circulado bastante por el salón. – le dijo Dier a Kate. – Revisemos la pista de baile, podremos recorrerla sin llamar mucho la atención.

- De acuerdo. – le contestó ella.

Caminaron en dirección a la pista donde estaban pasando una música lenta. Había varias parejas bailando pero se podía recorrer tranquilamente.

- Esta música servirá, podremos ver bien las actitudes. – dijo Dier tomándola de la cintura y de la mano.

Kate no había querido admitirlo con Castle pero se sentía un poco incómoda estando cerca de Connor. No porque le pasara algo con él, sino todo lo contrario. Dier no sabía que ella salía con Castle y esperaba que él no confundiera las cosas ya que había sido ella quien había terminado la relación y sabía que él no había tomado bien la ruptura. Por suerte, hasta el momento, no había mostrado señales que le hicieran pensar mal pero le costaba mucho bajar la guardia.

- ¿Ves algo sospechoso, Kate? – le preguntó Dier sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, no… no veo nada... – contestó Kate distraída mirando la pista. Y entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó y se frenó en medio de la pista. – No puede ser… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? – dijo furiosa en un susurro.


	2. BAILEMOS

**PARTE 2: BAILEMOS**

- Ahora vengo, voy a matarlo. – dijo Kate, soltándose de Dier. Pero él la tomó del brazo y la frenó, captando su atención.

- Déjalo, Kate. Servirá de distracción. Cuánto más llame la atención, será mejor para nosotros. – le dijo. Kate le mantuvo la mirada, pensativa. En parte tenía razón, pero de todas maneras quería matarlo. Le había dicho que no viniera y una vez más había hecho lo que quería. Soltó una maldición disimulada y resopló resignada. Entonces él la soltó.

- De acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano arreglaremos cuentas. – le aseguró a Dier. – Necesito calmarme, iré un momento al hall. – le avisó y él asintió. Kate se dirigió hacia la entrada y lo buscó de reojo en donde lo había visto primero, pero no lo vio. '¿Dónde diablos se habría metido?'

Salió al hall y se cruzó con algunas personas caminando en dirección contraria. Se quedó un momento allí, necesitaba calmar la furia que le había producido verlo allí, ¡rodeado de mujeres que parecían adorarlo! El problema real no era que hubiese ido, el problema era con quienes estaba. Un calor subió repentinamente por su rostro. Maldición, así no lograría calmarse, necesitaba aire.

Cuando caminaba hacia uno de los ventanales laterales, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se sintió repentinamente observada y sus sensores se activaron. Giró sobre sí mientras seguía caminando hacia el ventanal. 'Qué raro', pensó. El hall estaba vacío pero la sensación no se iba. Se detuvo junto a las cortinas y observó detenidamente el lugar.

Repentinamente, las cortinas se movieron como expulsadas por una ráfaga de viento y unos brazos salieron de ella y la rodearon, tapándole la boca y tomándola de la cintura para arrastrarla dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño balcón. Kate forcejeó para soltarse pero era demasiado fuerte y era más grande que ella.

Y entonces la soltó y cuando ella pudo hacer pie y acomodarse, se dio vuelta rápidamente lista para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas y… se chocó con sus ojos azules que la miraban con una gran sonrisa, y todo el cuerpo se le aflojó y perdió el equilibrio. Él reaccionó rápido y la rodeó con los brazos para sostenerla.

- Cuidado, no querrás arruinar ese hermoso vestido. – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su mirada la hipnotizaba.

- Castle… - fue lo único que pudo decir inicialmente. Pero entonces reaccionó y el calor volvió a subir por su rostro. Lo agarró de los brazos y lo apartó. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Castle? – le gritó en un susurro, no podían encontrarlos allí.

- Bob me invitó y vine. – le dijo como si no fuera nada el otro mundo. – A propósito, te manda saludos.

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Vas a arruinar todo! – le retó. Castle no podía dejar de mirarla con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que se enojaría pero no se había podido resistir. La tentación había sido demasiado grande.

- Todo saldrá bien. Tú misma lo dijiste, llamo mucho la atención. – le recordó, inflando el pecho. – Así ustedes podrán trabajar tranquilos. – le dijo. Kate no sabía que le caía peor, que le hubiera dicho lo mismo que Connor o que tuvieran razón. Soltó un gruñido de frustración que a Castle le hizo gracia y empezó a caminar por el pequeño balcón.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. – admitió finalmente. Se apoyó en el barandal del balcón y se quedó mirando la vista mientras se calmaba.

- Estás muy hermosa. – le dijo él poniéndose detrás pero sin tocarla. Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo, primero a la cara y luego el resto. Tenía puesto un esmoquin con moño, hace mucho que no lo veía vestido así. Estaba muy apuesto con esa ropa aunque lo que más le había atraído de él nunca había estado en su forma de vestir ni en su físico, había sido su mirada y su personalidad. Tenía dos flores en la solapa y cuando él vio que las miraba, se sacó una y se la ofreció. – Esta es para ti. – le dijo suavemente.

- ¿Y para quién es la otra? – le preguntó ella acusadoramente. Él sonrió.

- Todas son para ti pero ahora la necesito. – le aclaró. – Pero si la quieres… - le dijo sacándosela, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, está bien. No las puedo tener, guárdamelas. – le pidió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a acomodárselas en la solapa.

- Baila conmigo. – le pidió él al escuchar la música lenta de fondo. Kate no le contestó inmediatamente sino que se quedó mirándolo.

- Tengo que volver. – le dijo simplemente.

- Un solo baile. – repitió, ofreciéndole su mano. Kate se la tomó pero la bajo.

- No puedo, tengo que seguir trabajando. – la expresión de Castle era de tristeza, pero también había algo más.

- Parecías muy a gusto bailando con el detective. - le dijo repentinamente. La expresión de Kate cambió y lo miró fijamente.

- Supongo, tan a gusto como tú te veías rodeado de mujeres. – le retrucó ella pero enseguida se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y respiró hondo. – Mira Castle, si te vas a poner en esa actitud, lo mejor será que te vayas.

- No voy a irme. – le aseguró.

- Entonces madura. – le dijo firmemente. – Mientras, yo seguiré trabajando. – sentenció y acto seguido salió hacia el hall camino al salón y sin mirar atrás.

Castle se quedó allí un momento. Ella tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un crío. Tenía que madurar… pero antes… No podía con su genio.

Kate alcanzó a Dier y le preguntó si había notado algo nuevo y él le informó que por el momento seguían sin pistas. Decidieron ir a la barra y observar un poco desde allí. Ella enseguida divisó a Castle entrando nuevamente en el salón y vio como empezaba a verse rodeado de mujeres casi al instante. Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

- Kate… - dijo Dier.

Él se reía encantado de sus chistes…

'Ríete todo lo que quieras.' pensó Kate.

- ¿Kate…? – repitió el detective.

Y hasta se sacaba fotos con algunas…

'Parece que hay fanáticas hasta en la sopa.' pensó ella sin apartarle la vista de encima.

- ¡¿Kate?! – le preguntó Dier por tercera vez sacudiéndole el brazo, sacándola de su mundo. - ¿Qué te sucede? – le dijo y su mirada se direccionó hacia dónde ella había estado mirando. - ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – le preguntó.

- ¿Qué? No, nada. Solo me había parecido notar algo sospechoso por allá, eso es todo. – le contestó disimuladamente. - ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia? – le preguntó cambiando de tema. Él la miró unos segundos pero luego la desvió a la gente del salón.

- Estuve circulando, mezclándome para ver si lograba sacar algo de las conversaciones… Pero nada. – dijo finalmente.

- Bien, haré lo mismo para ver si tengo mejor suerte. – Caminó por entre la gente, escuchando las conversaciones y casi inconscientemente terminó cerca de dónde estaba Castle.

- Disculpe señorita. – le dijo alguien detrás suyo. Kate se volteó y era él. - ¿Bailaría conmigo? – le preguntó enfrente de todas las otras mujeres que la miraban. Ella no contestó, se quedó helada.

- Que suerte tienes. – le dijo una.

- ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Richard Castle? – dijo otra.

Kate se sentía presionada, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué llamaría menos la atención? ¿Qué le dijera que no o que simplemente bailaran?

- ¿Qué me dice? – insistió él ofreciéndole su mano. Kate no lo pensó más.

- Ya que insiste. – le contestó poniendo su mano sobre la de él. Castle enredó su brazo con el de ella y caminaron juntos hacia la pista en silencio. Cuando llegaron, él se puso frente a ella y mientras le ofrecía una mano, con la otra le rodeaba la cintura. La atrajo bien cerca suyo y todo el cuerpo de Kate se tensó. Ella puso su brazo rodeando su hombro y disimuladamente le dijo al oído.

- Recuérdame matarte cuando salgamos de aquí. – le susurró y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si hubieses aceptado el otro baile no me habría visto obligado a pedírtelo en público. – le contestó e hizo una pausa. – Hueles muy bien. – le susurró embriagado por su aroma, mientras que casi le rozaba el cuello con la nariz. Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda y automáticamente cerró la mano apretando su hombro.

- Contrólate, o se van a dar cuenta. – le pidió, era casi un ruego. Pero él siguió.

- Muero por saborear esos labios y sacarte de aquí para que seas sólo mía. – le susurró mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el centro de la columna con los dedos. Kate sentía como el calor subía por su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo. Era impresionante el poder que tenía sobre ella cuando quería. Apenas respiraba, la tensión entre ellos se sentía en el aire. Le estaba costando horrores controlarse y parecía que la canción no terminaba nunca.

De pronto, una voz sonó muy cerca de ellos.

- Lamento interrumpir. – dijo Dier en tono serio. Kate se separó rápidamente de Castle y ambos lo miraron. – Detective, por si no lo recuerda, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – le dijo en tono de reproche. – Y usted señor, le aconsejo que se retire o me veré obligado a hacer que lo retiren. – le advirtió.

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentara. – le retó Castle. Dier estaba a punto de soltar un insulto cuando Kate se interpuso.

- ¡Suficiente! – les dijo, manteniéndolos separados. – Connor, ¿has encontrado algo sospechoso? – le preguntó. Dier mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

- Si, será mejor que me acompañes. – le dijo y la tomó de la mano. – Con permiso… señor. – le dijo para disimular y luego se llevó a Kate lejos del alcance de su vista.

Castle los siguió con la mirada lo más que pudo y cuando los perdió de vista decidió que se quedaría para ver qué pasaba. Tal vez decidieran dejarlo y retirarse, y entonces se podrían volver a casa tranquilos. Caminó hasta la barra y pidió un trago.

Pasaron 5 minutos… nada, 10 minutos… se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina. Castle miró a su alrededor pero parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Habían pasado menos de dos minutos más cuando empezaron a escucharse disparos y de pronto, toda la gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, gritando desesperadamente, buscando la salida más próxima.

Castle soltó el vaso que llevaba y saltó de su asiento. '¡Maldición… Kate! ¿Dónde demonios estás?', pensó desesperado mientras miraba entre la multitud que iba y venía.

Se oyeron más disparos.

'Maldición, no puedo quedarme aquí.', se dijo a sí mismo. Dier había visto algo sospechoso y luego empezaron los disparos, Kate tenía que estar allí… Y él no podía dejarla sola, tenía que estar con ella.

Se metió entre la multitud para encaminarse hacia el lugar de dónde procedían los disparos. La gente corría en dirección opuesta y lo arrastraban para el otro lado.

Más disparos.

'Ella tenía que estar bien', se dijo. Decidió caminar hasta la otra pared, porque hacerlo entre medio de la gente era como nadar contra la corriente. Llegó a la pared y desde allí caminó apoyado contra ella hasta que se encontró con la puerta que daba a la cocina. Estaba por empujarla cuando notó algo, había un charco de sangre extendiéndose por debajo de la puerta.

Castle se paralizó por un momento y se mentalizó. 'Ella tiene que estar bien, ella está bien, todo saldrá bien.', pensó. Respiró hondo y empujó la puerta.


	3. NO ME DESAMPARES NI DE NOCHE NI DE DÍA

**PARTE 3: NO ME DESAMPARES NI DE NOCHE NI DE DÍA**

La puerta no se movió, parecía estar trabada con algo. Recargó todo su peso sobre la puerta y empujó. Al principio no cedió pero luego empezó a moverse. Tuvo que empujar sin parar hasta que pudo asomar la cabeza. Había un cadáver apoyado contra la puerta, era uno de los camareros. De pronto, sintió como las piernas se le aflojaban del alivio…

Más disparos, no estaban muy lejos.

La adrenalina volvió a correr por su cuerpo y se puso alerta de nuevo, no podía relajarse hasta no ver a Kate a salvo.

Empujó un poco más y entró a la cocina. Cuando soltó la puerta, el cuerpo la cerró haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Un teléfono cayó de su bolsillo y pudo ver que tenía un arma escondida entre la ropa, era uno de ellos. Al parecer, los asesinos estaban mezclados con el servicio. Tomó el teléfono y revisó las llamadas y mensajes. Los números estaban bloqueados y los mensajes escritos en clave, era de suponerse. Estuvo a punto de dejar el teléfono donde estaba pero a último momento, algo le dijo que lo mejor sería quedárselo. Tal vez le serviría…

El arma… no, probablemente le dispararían si lo vieran con ella… mejor no.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de la gran cocina. Percibió movimiento más adelante y se ocultó.

- ¡Ríndase, no tiene escapatoria! – gritó Dier que corría detrás del sujeto. '¿Dónde está Kate?' pensó Castle, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando pasaron, siguió su camino.

Más disparos, estaban muy cerca.

- ¡Deténgase ahí, suelte el arma! – gritó Kate firmemente. 'Allí está, está bien.' pensó aliviado. Se apoyó contra una pared y cerró un segundo los ojos. De pronto sintió pasos. Alguien corría… exactamente en la dirección donde él se encontraba. Una señal de alarma resonó en su cabeza, '¿Qué demonios hacía ahora?'. Sólo atinó a hacer un último movimiento antes de que el sujeto lo viera y decidiera tomarlo como rehén.

El sujeto lo agarró haciéndole una llave, pasándole el brazo por debajo de la axila izquierda y colocando la mano a la altura de su hombro derecho, mientras lo apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza.

- ¡Deténganse ahí o lo mato! – gritó el sujeto mientras presionaba más el arma contra su sien. Tanto Dier como Kate, que venían un poco más atrás, se detuvieron en seco. Castle podía ver como a ella le cambiaba el color de la cara al verlo.

- Suéltelo, no complique más su situación. – dijo Dier en tono firme pero tranquilo, necesitaba calmar al sujeto o todo sería peor.

- ¡Retrocedan! – gritó el sujeto haciéndole una seña con la mano que sujetaba a Castle pero rápidamente volvió a ponerla como estaba.

A medida que los detectives retrocedían, el sujeto empujaba a Castle para que caminara. Intentaba acercarse a la salida de emergencias.

- Déjelo ir. – dijo Kate. Le templaba la voz así que carraspeó y siguió. – Hablemos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – le ofreció.

- ¡¿Por quién me tomas puta?!

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – gritó Castle en un arranque de ira mientras intentaba golpearle las costillas. No podía dejarle pasar eso, era más fuerte que él. Logró golpearlo una vez pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera efectivo.

- ¡Quédate quieto, imbécil o te mato aquí mismo! – lo amenazó agarrándolo más fuerte, casi ahorcándolo y presionándole el arma contra la sien al punto de dejarle la marca del cañón.

- De acuerdo, tranquilo. – le dijo Dier. – Haremos lo que quiera, sólo déjelo. – le pidió.

- Sigan retrocediendo. Vamos, rápido. – les ordenó el sujeto.

Mientras se movían, Castle trató de captar la atención de ambos haciéndole señas con las manos lo más disimuladas que pudo. Kate las notó pero no entendía lo que le quería decir, lo único que entendió fue: Mantente alerta. Ella lo miró y asintió levemente mientras se acomodaba el arma en la mano. Luego le susurró algo a Dier. Él, a diferencia de Kate, no confiaba en Castle, y mientras ella asentía, él negaba.

Castle hizo otra seña: A las 3, les dijo. Eso significaba que lo haría de todas maneras. Dier se contuvo de gritarle y se alistó. Castle empezó a contar con los dedos. Uno… metió la mano lentamente dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono, y lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Dos… tocó la pantalla y finalmente presionó el botón verde. Tres… cerró los ojos y esperó… Ambos detectives se prepararon y…

Un teléfono empezó a sonar a espaldas de Castle y del criminal. Éste se sobresaltó y Castle apretó los ojos esperando que el susto no hiciera que apretara el gatillo. Pero en vez de eso, volteó hacia un costado para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

Al ver que bajaba la guardia, Dier levantó el arma y le apuntó, pero antes de que pudiera dispararle, el criminal se dio cuenta y lo apuntó, jalando el gatillo y pegándole en la pierna. Dier cayó al suelo.

- ¡Connor! – dijo Kate acercándose a él pero sin descuidar al criminal. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Dier dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y se miró la pierna.

- Sobreviviré. – le dijo mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia.

Mientras, el sujeto empezó a arrastrar a Castle más cerca de la salida.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Castle, llamando la atención de Kate.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – le gritó el sujeto y luego le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con la culata del arma para enseguida salir disparado por la salida de emergencia. Castle cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mareado por el golpe. Se sujetaba la cabeza pero todavía estaba consciente.

- ¡Castle! – dijo Kate arrodillándose a su lado para mirarle la cabeza. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Solo un poco mareado, no lo pierdas. – le dijo simplemente.

Kate no perdió tiempo y salió tras el sujeto. De pronto, todo quedó en silencio por un momento… y luego volvieron a escucharse disparos.

_- ¡NYPD! – se la escuchaba gritar a Kate. - ¡Deténgase!_

Apenas sintió que el mundo dejaba de moverse, Castle se levantó para ir tras Kate. Dier no podía caminar así que le tiró su arma y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Salió a un callejón y la buscó con la vista. La divisó cuando estaba llegando a la calle. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a correr hacia ella.

- ¡Salgan del auto con las manos arriba! – gritó ella apuntando el arma.

Ahora los sujetos eran dos. Había uno esperando al volante de una camioneta en marcha. Kate se puso en medio de la calle bloqueándoles el paso. Pero en vez de bajarse, el sujeto que iba al volante aceleró la camioneta y se abalanzó sobre ella sin siquiera inmutarse.

La camioneta estaba demasiado cerca y Kate no tenía escapatoria, estaba en la mira del vehículo. Castle escuchó el motor de la camioneta y pudo divisarla milésimas de segundos antes de salir del callejón. No había tiempo prácticamente para nada, solo había una opción. Aceleró el pasó hasta que las piernas no le dieron más.

- ¡Kate, cuidado! – gritó Castle que venía a toda velocidad. Sin frenar, fue directamente hacia ella y la empujó hacia un costado de la calle haciendo que se chocara contra un auto que estaba estacionado.

La colisión era inminente y Castle solo atinó a arrojar el arma contra el parabrisas del vehículo. El impacto no había sido suficiente para romperlo, pero el estallido de la capa superficial había logrado imposibilitar completamente la visibilidad del conductor obligándolo a clavar el freno abruptamente.

Sin embargo, eso apenas había logrado retrasar lo inevitable. Castle se protegió la cabeza como pudo y saltó para evitar que el capó de la camioneta le diera en las piernas. La camioneta lo embistió completamente y todo se volvió negro. Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de ser impactado fue la voz de Kate que ahora se perdía en la bruma.

_- ¡CASTLE NO! – había gritado Kate a todo pulmón._

Y luego todo fue oscuridad y silencio.


	4. ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN

**PARTE 4: ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN**

Horas después

'Oh, mi cabeza… Todo me da vueltas. ¿Dónde estoy?', se preguntó. Los ojos le pesaban, no podía abrirlos.

La oscuridad invadió nuevamente.

Al día siguiente

_- Doctor, ¿cómo está? –_ se escuchó. La voz parecía llegar desde kilómetros de distancia, se oía apagada, mezclada con otras voces y murmullos.

Poco a poco empezó a volver en sí, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado… el dolor cada vez más presente…

'¿Qué es ese sonido…?' pensó. Aguzó el oído. Bip… bip… bip… '¿Es una máquina…de monitoreo?, se preguntó. '¿Qué me pasó?', trató de recordar…

Quiso llevarse la mano a la cara y sintió una puntada terrible de dolor.

'¡Dios! ¿Qué me sucede?'

_- ¡Llama al doctor! –_ la misma voz otra vez, estaba más cerca. – Parece que reacciona.

'¿Reaccionar, quién tiene que reaccionar?', pensó extrañado. Todo le daba vueltas. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar… y todas las imágenes llegaron juntas a su mente. _"La camioneta… Kate… el vidrio… ¡CASTLE NO!"_

- Kate… - salió de sus labios, casi sin darse cuenta. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Llámala, dile que entre… - dijo alguien. Se oyeron pasos. '¿Mamá?' se preguntó, sentía que todo le retumbaba en la cabeza, como un gong.

- ¿Qué pasa Martha? – dijo la voz de otra mujer.

- Kate… - volvió a decir al escuchar su voz y sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Martha le sonrió a Kate y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Kate lo hizo sin dudarlo. Caminó hacia él, se puso a lado de la cama y lo tomó de la mano. Castle sonrió pesadamente al sentir su mano y sintió como si le quitaran kilos de encima. Ella estaba bien y estaba con él a su lado. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

Al principio vio luces y sombras borrosas que lo cegaban hasta que de a poco su vista empezó a acomodarse. Y lo primero que vio fue su rostro que le sonreía, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Hey… - le dijo él casi en un susurro. Kate se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y volvió a sonreírle.

- Hey… - le contestó con una voz apenas audible de la emoción.

- He vuelto del más allá solo para ver tus ojos. – le dijo él. Kate le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y miró a Martha.

- No seas melodramático, muchacho. Estuviste inconsciente menos de un día. – le avisó Martha, y todos los presentes se rieron.

- Si, papá. – saltó Alexis. – Hay que reconocer que la sacaste barata. – Castle las miraba sin entender.

- Solo te quebraste un brazo y una pierna. Ninguna de gravedad. – sentenció Lanie, que hasta el momento había estado sentada en un sillón al costado de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo? Pero el choque… - empezó él tratando de recordar. Pero Kate lo cortó.

- El saltó que diste hizo que impactaras directamente contra el parabrisas, que como ya estaba severamente dañado por el golpe del arma, reventó, y terminaste dentro de la cabina de la camioneta.

- Tienes suerte de haber quedado horizontal cuando chocaste con el vidrio. La fractura del brazo fue producto del choque con él, y la pierna por el golpe contra el marco lateral del vehículo. – le aclaró Lanie que ahora caminaba hacia Castle.

Él los escuchó atentamente, tratando de procesar todo y luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras paseaba la vista por cada uno de los presentes. Por último, volvió la vista a Kate y luego a la mano que lo agarraba, la tenía vendada.

- Te empujé muy fuerte… - fue lo único que pudo decir. Kate inicialmente no entendía hasta que él le acarició la muñeca vendada. Ella solo pudo sonreírle con toda la ternura que podía expresar y movió la mano para que viera que no era nada serio.

- Me salvaste la vida. – le aclaró levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Él apoyó la suya sobre la de ella y le sonrió. – Eres mi ángel guardián.

**F I N**


End file.
